Vida de gato
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Cuando Haruna recibió a su pequeño gatito supo de inmediato que era fino (...) un par de semanas después camino a casa encontró a quien sería su segundo gato (...) hay pequeños momentos en los que ambos mininos se alían y es cuando les toca veterinario, la última vez que fueron la factura le salió tan alta que por un momento pensó en deshacerse de ambos mininos.
1. Capitulo I

**Notas del autor -** Privet! se supone que debería actualizar pero no tenía tiempo, de hecho esto es lo primero que escribo desde "Russian Roulette", ¿de donde salió esta idea? de yo viendo gatos :3 ademas siempre he tenido ganas de escribir algo así

 **Advertencias -** AU. Yaoi. Nekos.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertence.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Vida de gatos**_

Gazelle y Burn eran dos pequeños minino, ambos encontrados en la calle y criados por Hiroto Kira por ende ambos mininos se criaron siendo unos consentidos, uno pensaría que al crecer juntos se llevarían bien, claro que una cosa es creer y otra es que sea así, no era así y eso fue algo que a Hiroto le costó mucho aceptar –y muchos rasguños también-

Gazelle era un gatito de sedoso pelaje blanco, a primera vista pareciera una adorable bolita de algodón, pero como dice Midorikawa –novio de Hiroto y víctima de Burn- no juzgues un libro por su portada, y Gazelle es el tipo de gato que miras y salta, esa bola de pelos te puede ahogar.

Burn por otra parte era un gatito de corto y alborotado pelaje rojizo, color extraño para un gato, pero bueno Burn no era un gato normal, rasguña, grita y muerde, si, muy tranquilo, también tiene la costumbre de maullar a mitad de noche –Junto a la ventana a las dos de la madrugada- una pequeña bola de fuego hecha para la destrucción.

Una vez Midorikawa se encontró a Burn sentado junto a la almohada mirándolo con sus terroríficos ojos ámbar, desde ese día cuando Midorikawa va a quedarse la puerta de la habitación de Kira se cierra con llave, y es cuando Burn hace sus conciertos nocturnos hasta que Gazelle decide que es suficiente y de alguna forma se lo lleva a rastras a otro lugar, pero si no es uno es el otro, por eso cuando Hiroto encontró a Gazelle durmiendo bajo la almohada no supo si Burn lo rasguño –a Hiroto- porque el albino estaba en la cama o porque del susto tiro a Gazelle al suelo, misterios de la vida.

Como habrán notado, separados son malos juntos son peor, como la vez encontró su cuarto destruido por ambos felinos, cortinas desgarradas, cuadernos mordidos y cojines desentrañados, ah sí y como olvidar la escena más adorable que en su vida podría ver –después de Ryuuji sonrojado- Burn y Gazelle durmiendo en medio de todo ese caos uno apoyado en el otro, creyéndolo algo que volvería ocurrir en un millón de años los fotografió, dio un par de pasos y sus tenis nuevas se arruinaron gracias al regalito que seguro Burn había dejado, era en esos momentos cuando Hiroto se pregunta si esos gatos realmente sentían algún aprecio por él.

Y ahora que tocamos el tema de las necesidades biológicas que todo ser vivo necesita y debe hacer, y que Burn hace donde se le da la regalada gana, porque ese es su territorio y tanto Gazelle como Hiroto lo invade, Gazelle en cambió suele salir al jardín, odia que lo vean cuando hace sus necesidades o cuando lava sus partes privadas, claro que Burn no respeta nada y ahí aparece cuando el albino minino está lavando dedicadamente sus cositas.

La homosexualidad está presente en todos los seres vivos incluido Hiroto que babea cuando ve a Ryuuji y tal vez si sea un poco contagiosa porque que Burn se esté frotando constantemente con algún gato –macho- no es normal y es mucho menos normal que cada que lo haga Gazelle le lance un zarpazo, muy distinto es cuando es a él quien Burn busca y él a quien acicale, aunque luego lo agreda Burn –y Hiroto- sabe que le agrada, porque ronronea y se adormece; Burn nunca ha sido cruzado y Hiroto piensa que ya es hora, por eso trae a una adorable gatita de pelaje azulado, Gazelle le gruñe todo el día, no le agradan las visitas menos cuando estas quieren quitarle la atención de quien sea, así que Burn no monta a nadie, la adorable minina –Ulvida- termina enamorada de Hiroto y Gazelle descubre que aparearse no es tan malo, en especial cuando es con cierto minino oji-ámbar.

Luego de deshacerse de Ulvida, lo cual costo horrores, hasta que Gazelle tiro accidentalmente un vaso de jugo –que previamente había dejado Hiroto- sobre ella, luego las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, tan normal como puede ser, Burn corría de Gazelle, Gazelle se lanzaba sobre él, y Hiroto era feliz consintiendo a su novio.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿que tal? ¿les gustó? a Kira si :3 estaba pensando, porque si, a veces Kira piensa, que si les agrado podría hacer de otras parejas, así que si les gusto denle Like y compartan ;) y como este no es Facebook, denle en el botoncito de Follow y comenten si quieren que siga :3 Kira los quiere

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	2. Capitulo II

**Notas del autor -** ¡Las aventuras de gatos regresaron! y Kira también :3 esta es Kira actualizando semanalmente, así es y esta vez no es broma, pero bueno eso a nadie le importa, como algunos supieron no iba actualizar en todo marzo así fue y no me arrepiento de nada :3

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Yaoi. Nekos

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Vida de gatos - capitulo II**

 _ **(Fudou/Kidou)**_

Cuando Haruna recibió a su pequeño gatito supo de inmediato que era fino, un gatito bastante lindo de pelaje pardo y preciosos orbes carmín, un par de semanas después camino a casa encontró a quien sería su segundo gato, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente cuando lo encontró en un callejón intentando protegerse del implacable tiempo, lo llevo a casa, le dio un baño y una cama tibia, pronto encontró un nombre perfecto para él, Akio, así fue como la linda peli-azul obtuvo a sus dos queridas mascotas.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Haruna se diera cuenta de que el pequeño gatito marrón era un salvaje, se pasaba el día peleando con Yuuto, rasguñando y mordiendo, claro que con ella era un amor de gato, un día Haruna compro con par de zapatos y dejo la caja abierta junto a su cama, Yuuto curioso se acercó a ella y se metió mientras Akio observaba desde debajo de la cama, cuando vio al gatito pardo distraído se lanzó sobre la caja cerrándola y dejando al pequeño oji-carmín encerrado, minutos después Akio se acomodó y durmió sobre la caja, fue rato más tarde cuando Haruna se dio cuenta de que Yuuto estaba dentro pues sacaba una de sus pequeñas manitos por un agujero que tenía la caja, el oji-verde paso toda una semana sin "postre" –que era una lata con filetes de salmón- y sin dormir con la peli-azul.

Aunque Akio era algunos meses más pequeño que Yuuto parecía ser mucho más grande, por su contextura y porque según todos parecía un viejo gruñón, a Akio le importaba tanto como la gata de la vecina –ósea nada- así que los orinaba encima, Yuuto al contrario era un gatito educado y sumamente correcto, solo usaba su cajita de arena y se bañaba cada noche, hablando de baños, la primera vez que Haruna baño al pequeño Akio necesito ayuda de su madre y también de la amable vecina, hubieron rasguños y gruñidos por parte del minino, ese día Akio perdió sus garritas y aprendió que aunque no le gustara recibiría un baño cada noche.

Como ya mencionamos anteriormente Yuuto es un gatito sumamente educado, pero también hay momento en los que se comporta como el animal que es y ese momento es cuando el novio de Haruna va de visita, el pelaje del gatito pardo se eriza y le gruñe desde lo alto de un estante, porque Genda es enorme y él no puede parecer menos, Akio es los momentos que más disfruta, ver al tranquilo Yuuto perder la calma por ese enorme sujeto, tal vez se debiera un poco a que al chico no le gustaban los gatos y tenía un doberman que casi se lo había comido de un bocado, que también fue el momento en el que comenzaron a salir, ah~ la desgracia de uno es la suerte de otro.

Algo que Haruna nunca se enteró –y nunca por nada del mundo debía enterarse- era de la noche en la que el pequeño Akio había sido acosado y violado por Yuuto, si, al parecer Yuuto no es tan inocente como parece, después de ese día fue Akio quien se escondía y evitaba al gatito mayor quien aburrido de ser la victima del oji-verde decidió enseñarle quien mandaba en el lugar, Yuuto es el jefe –aun así días después la treta se le devolvió-

Akio y Yuuto suelen pelear mucho, en especial cuando se trata de su angelical dueña, odian compartir la misma cama y que la chica consienta mas a uno que a otro, pero hay pequeños momentos en los que ambos mininos se alían y es cuando les toca veterinario, la última vez que fueron la factura le salió tan alta que por un momento pensó en deshacerse de ambos mininos. Akio odia que metan cosas en su trasero. Yuuto odia las inyecciones y cuando jalan el pelaje detrás de su cuello. Así que, qué mejor que atacar al pobre veterinario y romper los implementos –vomitar también es una buena opción, Akio lo hace siempre- luego de una "linda" visita al veterinario y de ambos animales sean sedados duermen el resto de ese día y gran parte del siguiente y Haruna disfruta del silencio y tranquilidad cuando sus dos felinos no intentan matarse.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** ¿Les gustó? ¿a que son adorables? no tengo ni fruta idea de que decir así que hasta la próxima semana

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
